Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu
is a video game software developed and published by Namco. It was released only in Japan for the Nintendo Famicom on August 1, 1986, and for the Wii's Virtual Console on March 20, 2007. The game was also released for Japanese appli mobile phone systems in 2006 and 2007 with updated graphics, and is part of the ''Namco Anthology 2 compilation released for PlayStation in 1998. Alongside the original game, Namco Anthology 2 includes an arrange version with new graphics and gameplay similar to Walküre no Densetsu. With the release of Project ✕ Zone 2, a limited version of the Namco Anthology 2 remake titled Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu with Xiaomu was released for Nintendo 3DS, which includes Xiaomu as a playable character.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFNXJe63qqM Walküre no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu with Xiaomu gameplay] Story In the world of Marvel Land, people and nature lived together in a peaceful and harmonic coexistence. All the animals were docile. Humans, Sandras, Quarkmen, Taros, and other races mingled with one another and worked to make Marvel Land into an increasingly beautiful place to live. A large clock tower resembling a stone grandfather clock stood watch over the countryside of Marvel Land. Long ago, an ancient evil had been sealed within the clock tower. The people needn't fret, however. For those days had long since passed, or so they had thought. The Key of Time that rested in the center of the face of the clock tower had long since been used to seal away the ancient evil that lies within. Until one day, the clock tower mysteriously stopped working. In an effort to rewind the clock, a villager takes it upon himself to do just that. Fumbling with the key, the villager drops the Key of Time, foolishly. In a frantic manner, the villager picks up the key and tries to reset it back into place before a catastrophe befalls Marvel Land. But then, it was too late for the villager to accomplish the task. The ancient evil of legend, Zouna, the dark wizard who manipulates time itself was unleashed upon the world once more. And to prevent anyone else from sealing him away once again, Zouna takes the Key of Time for himself. Finally freed after many years, Zouna wastes no time in wreaking havoc and chaos over Marvel Land. Zouna unleashes his manifested darkness over the land, and lays waste to the countryside. Feeling confident in his reign, Zouna constructs his castle in which to preside over Marvel Land from. The peaceful inhabitants of Marvel Land cried out in terror as Zouna's manifested darkness came after them one by one. Zouna's darkness corrupted the hearts of anyone it came across, and possessed them against their wills. Once thriving towns and villages fell into ruination. Family members were parted from their loved ones. Only a few scattered towns remained standing; forming a last bastion in resistance to Zouna's dark invasion. A futile effort. Even Kurino Sandra would come to meet his heroic demise, subdued by Zouna's power. Marvel Land is in dire need of a savior. The desperate call has been answered by the heavens. The child of the gods, Valkyrie, a fledgling maiden descends to Marvel Land from heaven. Her first adventure, she wields a simple shield and a short sword (a mace of light in the remake), vowing to save Marvel Land from the darkness that has consumed it. Then her adventure to defeat the evil Zouna begins. Characters *Valkyrie (ワルキューレ, Walküre) - The player's character. *Sandra - Merchant. Enemies | |} Characters in Namco Anthology 2 As the remake from Namco Anthology 2 expanded the story from the original and has connections with other games from the series, the game contains several characters and enemies from Sandra no Daibōken: Walküre to no Deai and Walküre no Densetsu, including Kurino Sandra, Sabine, Kamuz, Tiana, Nicol, Fairy, Goblins, Trents, the pirates and others. Rosa from Walküre no Densetsu Gaiden: Rosa no Bōken has a brief appearance in the game's ending. The game also has a few original characters, like the King of the New Moon and Rijakku. Zul no longer appears as an enemy type in the game, now being a friendly merchant. Items Magics Valkyrie is able to use magic, learning new spells as her MP increases. Cancelled sequel The Disc Station #4 Vol. 1 published by Compile in 1989 for MSX2 contains a promotion of a sequel with the provisional title .ワルキューレの秘宝館 (archive) The promo contains a resume of the first game's story and says the sequel will have several events and over 500 characters, showing pictures of all characters from the first game. Besides this promotion, there is no other known information of the sequel, including its story and gameplay genre. Gallery Screenshots VnBTitle.png|Title screen VnBScreen.png|Screenshot NA2VnBTitle.png|Title screen from the ''Namco Anthology 2 arrange VnBMobileTitle.jpg|Title screen from the i-appli mobile version VnBMobileScreen.jpg|Screenshot from the i-appli mobile version External links *[http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/vc/vc_val/ Walküre no Bōken Virtual Console page] *[http://www.videogameden.com/fc.htm?vab Walküre no Bōken at Video Game Den] *[http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Valkyrie_no_Bouken Walküre no Bōken at StrategyWiki] References Category:Valkyrie series games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Japan only